


一個AD自己黑化然後又拖NS一同黑化的梗

by nova2837



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: ABO梗（我寫到中後段時居然一度忘了這是ABO……太不ABO了！）●有阿不思在的關係，聖徒的手段沒有電影中殘暴，對未來治理麻瓜的態度也較緩和●斯卡曼德兄弟雙向暗戀，但哥哥以為弟弟喜歡蒂娜，弟弟以為哥哥愛莉塔●私設定血咒宿主也是巫師，可以使用魔法，只是魔力會隨著時間推移越來越弱





	一個AD自己黑化然後又拖NS一同黑化的梗

當年阿不思選擇和蓋勒一走高飛，他們帶走了安娜，並對阿波佛施咒竄改他的記憶，讓他好好留在霍格華茲學習。

安娜最終沒能活過20歲，但她的闇黑怨靈被保存了下來，每當阿不思看到它而傷心難過時，蓋爾就會說「這不是安娜，阿不思。這是殺死她的兇手，也是我們手中的利刃。」

安娜死後阿不思便在霍格華茲任教，一方面蒐集情報，二方面也能在教學中獲得些許放鬆。年輕時阿不思就因不忍對他人之咒，而用自己的身體做黑魔法實驗導致不孕，於28歲時奇蹟似懷孕並誕下一子阿留斯（阿不思對外性別是Beta，信息素被隱藏，完美的迷惑咒與長袍掩蓋了他的身形，還施了其他輔助性魔咒，沒有教師或學生發現他懷有身孕）

阿留斯出生後就在紐蒙迦德中長大，成長過程並不缺乏雙親的愛。（特別是阿不思）

1914年第一次世界大戰開打，紐特得知西瑟斯有意參戰，阻止未果，便使計讓被深愛卻不自知的西瑟斯於聖誕夜當晚標記自己，然後消除西瑟斯的記憶，並在西瑟斯之後沒有告知任何親友就加入戰局。

1926年蓋勒頂替魔國會安全部部長波西瓦·葛雷夫，並在阿不思「引導」紐特到來前先一步對新塞勒姆及所有有關之人施混淆咒，讓阿留斯多一層瑪莉養子魁登斯的身份來掩人耳目。阿留斯會在瑪莉試圖虐打他時對她施咒，讓瑪莉以為自己已經懲罰過阿留斯了，除非要做給別人看，否則阿留斯不會「遭罰」。但若真要被打，他也會提前施好護身咒和變形咒，讓毫髮無傷的手心隨著鞭打看起來血肉模糊。

（莉塔當年交換的孩子在新塞勒姆待沒幾年就夭折死了，但阿留斯沿用他的身分，製造他沒死的假象）

（蒂娜同樣是看到阿留斯被虐打而出手救助，於是被拔除正氣師職務）

同年，阿留斯不顧阿不思反對，在蓋勒幫助下吸收安娜的闇黑怨靈，成為闇黑宿主，阿不思因此和他們冷戰。隨後紐特來到美國，蓋勒讓阿留斯毫不保留的施展一次力量，並栽贓於紐特逃脫亂竄的奇獸。阿不思對此更加生氣。

阿留斯感應到紐特皮箱裡還有另一隻闇黑怨靈，蓋勒便藉波西瓦之口判紐特死刑，打算將其占為己有，不料被紐特逃跑。

阿留斯發現找到莫蒂絲提魔杖並打算對其施虐的瑪莉，隨即釋放出闇黑怨靈保護莫蒂絲媞，但因惦記阿不思反對殺人／不願讓阿不思更加憤怒而沒有殺死瑪莉，只將其重傷。

阿留斯的力量有點超脫控制，無法順利變回人形。他在麻瓜城市裡大鬧一翻，並把大量正氣師引進地鐵隧道，蓋勒攻擊了想平息阿留斯的紐特，並和阿留斯即興演出，但仍被紐特識破（只識破蓋勒，沒看清阿留斯，因此對阿留斯保有電影中的態度），最後只來得及讓阿留斯逃走，並以自己原本的身分被逮捕。

阿不思穩定好了阿留斯，並讓聖徒不要管蓋勒，讓他在監獄裡好好反省，反正他有能力自己逃出來，還能順便帶出一大票新聖徒。

順應電影劇情，隔年蓋勒越獄，並一併帶上了阿留斯到巴黎準備演說；阿不思則順魔法部的意，讓紐特去找阿留斯，並給予他門鑰匙。門鑰匙目的地並非尼樂·勒梅家，而是一間被施展精密竊聽咒及監視咒、以及加強「由愛情產生之忌妒」魔咒的空屋。阿不思早已看出紐特愛慕西瑟斯，並知道紐特對於特西瑟斯訂婚一事感到多麼心痛，事實上，他甚至推了此事一把，就因他覺得是時候把紐特拉入陣營了。

阿留斯在閒暇時間於馬戲團遇見正被迫表演的娜吉妮，對於巫師卻被另一位巫師如此對待感到氣憤，使用咒語攻擊馬戲團團長，並以大型混淆咒擾亂自己與娜吉妮外所有人的記憶，成功帶走娜吉妮，並把自己的備用魔杖借給娜吉妮使用。

紐特本不願意遠走巴黎，但為了找回奎妮，仍帶著雅各前往法國。紐特也如阿不思的意進入那間魔咒屋，心底的怨妒被無意識擴大，每想一次西瑟斯心痛便會加劇一分。

魔法部請求阿不思出面作戰，阿不思拒絕並被戴上魔法手銬（然而並沒什麼卵用）。阿不思建議西瑟斯不要在巴黎集會期間對聖徒使用適得其反的暴力，並同時盤算如何在不讓紐特發現西瑟斯也同樣愛他的情況下，利用西瑟斯來獲得最大利益。

紐特與蒂娜離開魔咒屋，剛進入魔國會便看見西瑟斯在親吻莉塔，妒火簡直要把他的心口灼傷。之後順著劇情，紐特、蒂娜、莉塔、雅各來到拉雪茲神父公墓（就沒遇到阿留斯和娜吉妮了）並被誘入陷阱。

蓋勒發表了演說、讓眾人看見未來的麻瓜戰爭，然而紐特身上來收納著阿不思給他的門鑰匙，門鑰匙的另一道魔咒啟動，讓紐特不只看見旁人所見的，他還看到更遠的未來：麻瓜如何過度採集、砍伐地球資源，造成土壤貧瘠化、動植物棲息地銳減，許多物種瀕臨絕種，更多的是已經滅絕。

他還看到西瑟斯的未來——幸福、快樂、滿足。那是西瑟斯與莉塔的未來，不是西瑟斯與他的。他深知在六月的婚禮過後他便會躲得遠遠的，除非必要再也不見西瑟斯、不通信、不留任何訊息或禮物——就因他不想看到現在他眼前的這般畫面，那怕他會因為與Alpha長久分離而感到生不如死。

紐特多少發現這其中有詐，或許葛林戴華德的水煙可以讓人看到自己最不想見到的事物，但他又同時受到動搖——誰能保證這不會發生？這僅僅只是他不想見到的。

正氣師們湧入會場，玻璃獸逃出皮箱，一個聖徒的死亡，一樣被偷之物。

群眾離開了，而紐特看向西瑟斯。

葛林戴華德放出藍焰，讓新聖徒加入家庭。

「斯卡曼德先生，你認為鄧不利多會為你哀悼嗎？」

火舌吞嚥四方，讓紐特得以和西瑟斯並肩，西瑟斯強勢的信息素包覆著他，令他鼻酸。他有股感覺，彷彿這些火焰不會真的傷到他；又有些嚮往，若能把西瑟斯一同拖向那青火彼端……

莉塔站了出來，而當蓋勒躲過她的偷襲並轉身反擊時，他故意漏了一拍，讓西瑟斯足以擋在莉塔面前，擋下他強力的一擊。

不！紐特在心裡尖叫著，而葛林戴華德就像聽見他的心聲，真的在離西瑟斯一毫之差的距離時停下咒語。

「好吧（well），如果你真死了、傷了——心碎了，我可能真會有那麼丁點惋惜。」葛林戴華德笑笑，「這一刻他還活著，是我贈與你的禮物。」

葛林戴華德消失了。

紐特的心安定不到一秒，藍火直撲而上，所有人紛紛外竄，並在合作下攻滅了魔法火龍。紐特想給西瑟斯一個擁抱，卻見西瑟斯先一去抱緊了莉塔。

方才熄滅的龍火彷彿下一秒就要被他的妒火重新點燃。

他發誓在那一瞬間，他恨上了莉塔。

玻璃獸帶來了血盟吊墜，紐特知道他該去找誰。

再次踏上霍格華茲，他獨自走向鄧不利多，向他展示了那枚吊墜。

鄧不利多表面悲慟——事實上，紐特看出來了——他一點也不。

「你能摧毀他嗎？」可笑極了，他根本不必這麼問。

「或許。或許……」然而答案是不。

就像照著劇本演。西瑟斯解開鄧不利多的手銬，並不尾隨他們進入霍格華茲。

辦公室內，阿不思替兩位客人準備茶水與牛奶。空氣中散著以往缺少的玫瑰甜香，以及更辛辣些的、帶有攻擊性的冷冽氣息。

紐特知道當他踏入室內的那一刻開始，完美的靜音咒就已經佈下。

「你是個Omega，」紐特品了品茶香，那味道甚至沒有四周信息素來得濃，「還是葛林戴華德的Omega！」

鄧不利多讚賞地笑著，並鼓勵他繼續說。

「那魁登斯是誰？他跟你們有什麼關係？他——」他被自己一閃而過的記憶止住嘴，不可置信地望著鄧不利多。

鄧不利多的笑容更加擴大，他簡直都想替紐特拍拍手了，「觀察力一向是你傲人的天賦，紐特。你是唯一一個發現我疑似懷孕的人，而你當時才二年級。」

阿留斯·鄧不利多-葛林戴華德。他說。或許你會在不久的將來見到他。

鄧不利多沒有漏掉紐特置於小腹上，不斷互相柔虐的手指，「你想要有個孩子。」他替玻璃獸重新添滿牛奶，「你想要強化你跟他之間的關係。當然，你可以這麼做。」

「我不能……！我不想——我不想再欺騙他，讓他替我焦慮，讓他假裝善意來愛那個孩子—–即便那是他親生的。他不會知道。」

「那就讓他知道。」鄧不利多放下冰冷的茶杯。紐特緊張地瑟縮一下，又因鄧不利多接下來要說的話期待地顫抖。

「讓他知道他是誰，也讓他知道你是誰。讓他知道你不只會為你愛的事物不顧一切，也會為你愛的人不顧一切。」

鄧不利多看著紐特逐漸平靜下來的眼眸，屈指散去那些信息素，他站了起來，並對好奇抬頭的玻璃獸笑了笑，「那麼（well），我想我差不多可以提最重要的那件事了？」

紐特也笑了，他勾勒的嘴角裡包含如釋重負的覺悟與輕鬆。

鄧不利多換上一張嚴肅的臉，對紐特伸出右手，「為了更偉大的利益，紐特·斯卡曼德先生。你願意加入我們的家庭，成為這個世界的改革者嗎？」

紐特看了對面的藍眸一會，然後閉上眼呼了一口氣。他站起來，回握住鄧不利多的手。

「為了更偉大的利益。」

Fin.

 

時間線↓  
1881 阿不思出生  
1883 蓋勒出生  
1896 阿不思(15)分化為Omega  
1897 紐特出生  
1899 阿不思(18)帶著安娜(14)，跟隨蓋勒(16)離開高錐客洞  
1904 安娜(19)死亡，阿不思(23)隨後於霍格華茲任教  
1908 紐特(11)入學霍格華茲  
1909 阿不思(28)懷孕並誕下一子阿留斯  
1912 紐特(15)分化為Omega  
1913 紐特(16)遭退學  
1914 紐特(17)於聖誕夜讓西瑟斯(25)標記自己，並對其施遺忘咒／兄弟各自參戰  
1926 阿留斯(17)成為闇黑宿主／蓋勒(43)讓阿留斯陪他演場戲，請紐特(29)入甕  
1927 紐特上鉤(30)，最後阿不思(46)提出邀請，紐特加入聖徒


End file.
